


Together

by ManiasNotebook



Series: 12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: It’s about the time you spend and the things you do together.
Relationships: Otogari Adonis/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Together

“Princess?”

You gave a soft smile at the way he calls your name from the other side of your apartment. The two of you were decorating for Christmas. Between his busy schedule and you preparing for college next year, you barely had any downtime with Adonis. And with the holiday seasons fast approaching- you wanted something to do together and something productive. All your time together is a moment to be savored. At the same time, these are moments you can’t afford to lose to your personal lives. It’s a hard sacrifice, but it’s more than rewarding when it comes to the moments where you both could just take things easy.

“In here!” You respond, looking over your shoulder momentarily before stepping back to admire your work. The padding of his footsteps sounded afterward, coming closer and closer to where you were standing in your small living room. You heard him slow down as he entered from behind you, walking up to you.

His eyes are trained on the Christmas tree- your _shared_ Christmas tree that you had been decorating for the past hour. You didn’t have many ornaments to work with, and reaching the top of the tree was a little difficult considering you weren’t quite the same height as Adonis. You still managed to decorate a beautiful tree- motifs of red and gold and white covered the tree giving it an ornate and regal look. It was bright and elegant, yet traditional and classy. Every ornate, big or small, had its little place. The process took longer than it should have, but in the end, it felt worth it. 

“Sooo…” You faced your boyfriend, tilting your head at the tree. “What do you think?”

He doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, he silently walked over to your side. You frowned as you had to crane your neck to see him while he was making his approach. You were wondering why he wasn’t saying anything when he stopped in front of you and swooped down to give you a gentle peck on the lips. 

His eyes were soft as he leaned back to get a good look at you. You were giggling at the sudden display of affection but felt happy nonetheless. His gaze was filled to the brim with adoration at the way he could make you feel. 

“Well…” You ask slowly, trying to prompt a response out of your quiet boyfriend. “Is that a yes? No? Is there anything you want me to change or…”

You trail off, feeling a little unsure as you watch Adonis turn his head towards the Christmas tree you had just decorated and judge it silently. It was an agonizing few seconds watching him mentally critique the tree. It wasn’t like you were afraid he’d tell you he didn’t like it per se- you knew he was too nice to tell you outright. But for some reason, he still managed to give you butterflies every time he was around. 

“I think it’s beautiful…” he said softly, turning to you with a small grin. You smiled back, feeling elated at the praise until he holds out a hand as if to tell you to stop. “…but I think you’re forgetting something.

You furrow your eyebrows before looking over the tree yourself. Nothing seemed to be missing. At least, nothing you could see was missing from a normal Christmas tree. You were able to turn your head back to repeat your thought to Adonis when you noticed that he was looking at something behind you. Your eyes follow to where he’s staring at, and you let out an exasperated curse.

The _star_. 

The tree’s top piece was still lying on top of a pile of unused ornaments. You let out a sigh. One second, you were letting your shoulders sag at the dreaded thought of getting a ladder or a chair out just for one ornament. The next second, you find yourself _many_ inches off the ground.

You let out a squeak of surprise as Adonis sweeps you off your feet. Your arms immediately move to circle his neck and huddle closer to him, afraid to be dropped. Heart beating out of your chest, your eyes squeeze close. A nervous giggle escapes your lips as you peer up only to find your boyfriend smiling at you gently as he holds you in his grasp. He takes a few steps forward with you in his arms and stops in front of the mile of unused ornaments you had pushed off to the side and leans down to it. 

It’s only inches away from your face now as you’re snuggled tightly in Adonis’ arms. You slip him a questioning glance before reaching out hesitantly and dropping an arm from around his neck. You slowly close your fist around the star, securing it in your grasp. Your palm feels warm against the delicate glass top piece as you pick it up and tug it to your chest. As soon as Adonis is sure you have a good enough hold on the ornament, he straightens up and shifts his hold on you to cover one of your hands with his. 

“How about…” He speaks gently, eyes trailing over your hands as he interwinds your fingers slowly. “How about we do this one together….okay, Princess?”

The two of you live busy lives. A moment to yourself is rare, and an intimate moment together can sometimes even feel ever rarer. That’s why the moments you _do_ share are worth every prolonged second. Every single touch, stare, embrace, kiss, and all that falls in between is what keeps you going. Every quick little meal, every errand, and every passing glance. Keeps the two of you content with your busy lives.

You look at your intertwined hands and squeeze his hand before turning your head to face him with a giggle.

_Those little moments are all that you need._

“Of course,” You hum, eyes warm with affection.

_“Of course…my Prince”_

_As long as you’re together, that’s all that you need._


End file.
